Someday, We will Meet Again (언젠가는, 우리 다시 만나리)
by ALohomora 5X
Summary: " Mianhae, FF ini bukan tentang monday couple (appa & eomma-ku), namun bacalah, kau akan mengerti ... aku tidak memaksamu, ini cuma tentang dia yang telah kutemukan dan yang telah pergi..."- Kang Ji Hyo .. . "Ya, Jihyo-ah! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak pergi! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, di hatimu! Arra?"- Song Joong Ki


**Ini FF Korea pertama saya yang berhasil selesai...**

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi, author masih newbie+amatir**

**Someday, We will Meet Again (언젠가는****, 우리 다시 만나리****)**

**Jihyo PoV**

Dingin sekali di sini. Yah, harus kuakui memang sedikit menyeramkan ... tapi sejak lama aku sudah terjerat candu untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, terutama pada malam hari. Mungkin kalian akan takut pada tempat ini, tapi bagiku tempat ini tak akan tergantikan. Apalagi sejak saat itu, sejak aku bertemu dengannya ...

**Jihyo PoV end**

~Flashback~

**Normal Pov**

Temaram, kadang-kadang malah gelap total. Tapi yeoja itu tak beranjak dari sana, mengamati bintang-bintang dan sang ratu malam yang senantiasa berpendar. Sebuah perkuburan, yang menurut rumornya adalah anker.

Jihyo meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia satu-satunya orang hidup di sana. Kau dan aku akan merasa janggal dengan pemandangan ini. Tapi Jihyo berbeda, dia melihat segala sesuatu menurut caranya sendiri. Ia menyukai keheningan, tenang dan tanpa seorang pun yang akan mengusiknya.

Jika dilihat dengan sebuah cara yang yang lain, memang kita bisa menyimpulkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah di sana. Lampu-lampu jingga yang berbaris, jalan setapak yang akan membawamu berkeliling taman bunga nan cantik. Belum lagi semak-semak yang digunting menurut bentuk-bentuk menakjubkan. Tapi tetap saja, itu ... hanya sebuah makam, tempat jasad-jasad layu disemayamkan.

Di tengah sepi, sayup-sayup yeoja itu mendengar isak tangis. Tapi ia tidak lari menjauh, seperti apa yang kita akan lakukan jika berada di posisinya. Jihyo menatap sekeliling selama beberapa saat. Lalu tampaklah sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang namja berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Namja itu berbalut pakaian berlengan panjang seperti piyama yang dikenakan Jihyo, hanya saja warnanya adalah putih, berbeda dengan piayamanya yang biru muda.

"Oppa? Nugu-ya?" tanya Jihyo.

Sontak, namja itu berbalik. Tampaklah wajahnya yang rupawan nan berseri ditimpa sinar rembulan. Lengkungan senyum kemudian terlukis oleh bibir pucatnya. Ia menghapus cucuran air matanya seketika menoleh pada Jihyo.

"Annyeong! Aku sering melihat nona ke sini, tapi apakah nona belum pernah melihatku?"

"Belum, sama sekali belum."

"Oh, ne. Jeoneun Joongki, Song Joong Ki imnida. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang nona lakukan di sini?"

"Panggil aku Jihyo. Aku cuma mencari udara segar. Oppa sendiri sedang apa?"

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Tapi kenapa harus di sini? Apa kau tidak takut hantu?"

"Karena aku suka, dan tentang hantu, kenapa harus takut? Manusia bertemu hantu setiap hari. Cuma karena tak bisa melihatnya, bukan berarti tidak ada. Lalu apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Kau juga tidak takut hantu, kan?"

"Tentu, karena aku hantunya."

Jihyo malah terkikik mendengar pengakuan itu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa itu sebuah pengakuan. _Kalau hantunya setampan Joongki, siapa yang akan takut ..._ pikirnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga hantu," katanya asal-asalan. Sementara Joongki hanya meringis mendengarnya. "Aku hampir lupa, tadi aku melihatmu menangis. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Aigoo perutku... perutku sakit... tadi adalah pertama kali aku melihat seorang namja menangis. Hahahahahahahaha. Benar-benar lucu. Hahahaha."

"Jangan seperti itu. Namja juga manusia. Aku menangis, karena eomma-ku meninggal dua hari yang lalu." Joongki mengusap matanya sekali lagi.

"Ah, mian, sepertinya aku kelewatan. Aku sungguh minta maaf tentang eomma-mu."

"Gwaenchana. Lagipula, apa kau tak pernah punya namja chingu? Dan kalian putus lalu menangis? Apa begitu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Mereka menganggapku aneh, melihatku saja sudah seperti melihat orang gila, aku sudah biasa diberi tatapan jijik oleh mereka. Dan juga, jika suatu saat nanti, aku punya seorang namja chingu, aku bertekad untuk tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Sama denganku, aku pun sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membuat seorang yeoja menangis."

Untuk sekejap, pandangan mereka bertemu. Jihyo merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih kencang. Ini pertama kali dia merasakan yang seperti itu. Baginya, ini seperti mimpi, dan ia tak mau bangun dari mimpi ini.

"Ayo ikut aku," kata Joongki memecah suasana. Dia kemudian langsung meraih tangan Jihyo. Mereka berlarian

menyusuri taman bunga dan berhenti sesaat kemudian. "Itu rumahku, apa kau mau mampir?" ucap namja itu sembari menunjuk sebuah _mansion._

"Anio, oppa. Sudah malam, kurasa aku akan pulang juga. Bye-bye." Jihyo melambai dan berjalan berbalik arah.

"Tunggu! Kajima!" Joongki berlari menyusul yeoja itu. Dia langsung merengkuh Jihyo dan mendekapnya erat. Jantung Jihyo semakin berpacu tak keruan. Ini tidak mungkin. Apakah Joongki adalah pangeran dalam mimpinya? Dia datang dengan cara yang seperti ini?

"Oppa, apa yang kau ..."

"Saranghae, Jihyo. Jeongmal saranghandagu ..."

"Oppa ..." yeoja itu kehabisan kata-kata. Pelukan yang hangat, belum pernah Jihyo merasakan yang sehangat itu.

Walaupun baru kali itu mereka bertemu, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia juga mencintai namja itu. "Nado saranghae, oppa ..." bisiknya.

"Jihyo. Aku sudah menantikan saat ini... seandainya kita bisa bersama lebih lama..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Jihyo mendorong Joongki mundur. "Mwo?! Apa maksudmu? Oppa, kajima... jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkanku secepat ini!"

"Tidak, tidak. Tapi, ya. Aku juga tidak mau, sejujurnya. Tapi harus, dunia ini bukan duniaku lagi..."

Air mata berjatuhan. Jihyo tak mampu lagi menahannya. Dia seketika limbung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri, sampai Joongki menangkapnya.

Hantu Joongki itu mengantar Jihyo sampai rumahnya. Dia mengangkatnya dengan begitu erat. Waktunya tinggal sedikit. Hatinya sangat hancur saat itu.

"Oppa, oppa..."

"Ne Jihyo, chagiya. Aku di sini ..." Joongki membaringkan Jihyo di tempat tidur, di kamarnya. Yeoja itu tampak sangat depresi dan kelelahan, Jihyo setengah sadar. Joongki menggenggam erat tangan yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Yeoja yang adalah cinta pertamanya. Meski baru bisa bertemu ketika ia sudah pernah mati. Joongki pun meneteskan air matanya.

"Kita telah melanggarnya Jihyo, kau lihat." Joongki masih berusaha tersenyum, tersenyum sambil menitihkan air mata. Sungguh senyum yang ketir. "Kau membuatku menangis, dan aku juga melakukannya. Setidaknya kita seri ... Jihyo ..."

"Oppa, kajima, oppa..." Cahaya rembulan menembus jendela kamar Jihyo yang terbuka. Cahaya itu adalah satu-satunya penerangan untuk dia menatap Joongki pada kali terakhir. Matanya sembab dan sudah separo menutup. Dan Jihyo pun masih menangis. Mereka berdua menangis bersama.

_"Percayalah, orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu tidak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu. Akulah orang itu, kau akan selalu dapat menemukanmu, di sini, di hatimu. Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti... Selamat tinggal, Jihyo." _Dan kata-kata itulah yang terakhir didengar Jihyo sebelum terlelap malam itu. _Lullaby_ paling sedih sekaligus indah yang pernah masuk ke telinganya.

**Normal PoV end**

~flashback end~

**Jihyo Pov**

_But, life must go on_. Aku sudah bertanya pada appa tentang Song Joong Ki, dan katanya, "Song Joong Ki and Kang Gary, once bestfriends." Appa lalu malah bercerita tentang eomma, dia bilang aku sangat mirip dengannya, makanya nama kami sama. Tapi menurutku, dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Setelah aku memaksa, barulah appa mau menceritakannya. Joongki meninggal dalam kecelakaan, ketika baru menerima ijazah kelulusannya. Benar-benar tragis. Aku pun tidak memberitahu appa tentang pertemuan kami. Biar aku yang menyimpannya sendiri, cinta pertamaku. Song Joong Ki._Onjeganeun uri dasi mannari._

**Jihyo PoV end**

**~End~**

FF ini inspirasinya dari mimpi saya sendiri. Itu kata-katanya Joongki yang dicetak miring, saya mengambil dari kutipannya Sirius Black :P Kemudian saya shipper-nya Monday Couple (yang penggemar running man pasti tau) jadi Kang Jihyo adalah anaknya Gary sama Jihyo. Terus saya pingin bikin FF Joongki, jadilah ff amatir, absurd nan gaje ini .-.

Harap yang sudah baca meninggalkan jejak, ok?! Tambah cabe di kotak review juga ga papa, biar greget xD

Gomawo. Danke. Xie xie. Thanks. Arigato. Maturnuwun. Merci. Terima kasih


End file.
